Recognition
by Rainbow Daydreamer
Summary: When Kamin, an invisible Acara, is adopted from a foster agency into his new home, he thinks life will be plain sailing from now on. But it won't be long before he's without the very thing he took for granted... recognition.
1. Second Chances, New Beginnings

**Recognition**

_I don't own Neopets. Kaminkara and Tessacaroline are fictional, but Avie, 'Stat, and the unnamed Usul and Acara-- Mem and Laurrie-- at the start of the story are real. Look me up._

"Goodbye, Kamin. Good luck." A blue Eyrie in a checkered apron threw her wings and paws around the young Acara in one final hug, nuzzling her beak into what she evidently thought was his shoulder.

"That's my ear, Avie," Kaminkara complained. "Stop it."

"Kamin! Where are you?" A Camouflage Kougra rushed in towing a small suitcase in a wooden cart. "I've brought your stuff. Are you ready to go?" Glancing around, he dashed out right in front of Kamin's nose.

"I'm here, 'Stat," the Acara called. "Thanks. I'm about ready, I think."

The Eyrie, holding a smaller red Acara and a little Usul in her wings, was still waving one forepaw madly as Kamin followed the Kougra down the drive. He was going to miss this little house, but he'd always known that he would have to leave someday. Now, it didn't feel like a parting so much as a dream, something that was happening to someone else entirely.

It was after noon when the Kougra and Acara arrived at the main gates of Neopia Central. "Stay close to me," 'Stat told his companion, giving the cart a sharp tug. "Not that I'll know whether you are or you aren't, but I don't want you to get lost."

They walked through the crowded city, the suitcase in tow behind them. The Plaza shone in the afternoon sunlight as they made their way past the Music Shop and the Hospital. Eventually, their destination came into sight; a tall building with a brown-tiled roof, standing out by its dullness amongst the sparkling shops and bright flowerbeds. Despite himself, Kamin couldn't help shuddering as they stepped through the door into the white-lit front office.

"Hey, Misery-Boots," 'Stat greeted the Techo at the desk cheerfully. "Any sign of the girl I'm meant to be meeting here?"

In response, the doctor so addressed merely waved one claw towards a young woman sitting in the corner. Kamin's heart skipped a beat as he saw the mousy-haired girl with a collar and lead lying in her lap.

"All right. I'll need the two of you to sign the relevant forms," the Techo nodded, gesturing for them to approach the counter. "For you, 'Stat, a disownment form, and an adoption certificate for you, miss TessaCaroline."

The human girl scribbled furiously, before handing the form back across the counter. A moment later, a Kougra paw reached forward with the other document filled in and signed.

"All in order," the Techo nodded, and reached over to lift the collar from Kamin's neck. The next moment, his pen scribbled a signature on the certificate, and the girl stepped forward to tie her own collar on the young Acara.

"There, that went fine," 'Stat smiled. A hint of a tear glistened in his dark eyes; he'd once told Kamin that the departures were always the hardest. "See you around, kid. You've been a great pet to have around." Pushing the suitcases off the trolley, he jumped aboard it and was gone.

"Hey there, Kamin," Tess grinned, running a hand over where she guessed his ears to be. "Ready to come home with me?"

The house was still and quiet. A faint smell of flowers touched Kamin's nostrils as he entered the front room; it was clear that someone had been cleaning rather recently. He'd been told about this Neohome when Tess came to visit him, of course, but it was nice to see for himself.

"I thought you'd appreciate an afternoon to settle in," Tess told him awkwardly. "So I waited until my pets went away on holiday for a few days. They'll be back tomorrow morning, and I can introduce you properly."

Kamin explored the rooms, cautiously at first, then with more confidence. His paws slipped on the staircase as he climbed, but Tess was there to help him up.

"Your room's on the second floor," she smiled. "It's got a bed in it already, and a desk… everything except a mirror, really, and I guessed you wouldn't be wanting one of those."

Delighted with everything he saw, Kamin ran from room to room with the energy of a springy toy. At last, he was starting to come to terms with the fact that this was not a dream, but his real, true home. His foster parents had chosen right when they'd picked Tess as Kamin's new owner.

As he lay by the window in his bedroom, the Acara saw the sky darkening outside the Neohome. It had begun to rain, and a heavy wind whipped at the glass.

"C'mon, Kamin," Tess called. "Do you know how to play Neocheckers? I'll show you if you want."

Happily, Kamin ran off to play with his owner.

"I don't know what I'll make for dinner," Tess reflected as she tidied away the checkerboard. "All the recipes I know are for one human and three pets, no good for just the two of us. Let me see."

Kamin fetched a pan from the cupboard, anxious to help. Tess giggled. "Oh, it's so funny to see my saucepan floating around like that! Thanks, Kamin."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Tess smiled. "Won't be a minute, Kamin."

The storm was heavier now. As the door opened, Kamin felt a gust of cold wind blow through the house.

It seemed hours before Tess returned. At last she came, not the lively, enthusiastic young woman he'd been with all morning, but anxious and unhappy. Setting the saucepan back in its place, Kamin ran to her, wondering what could be wrong.

"That was a message from Terror Mountain," Tess told him, absently stroking his soft fur. "The storm's been a lot worse there, and some of the buildings have been blown down on the north face. That's… where the Mountain Lodge hotel is."

"Where your pets are?" Kamin asked gently. Tess nodded.

"I have to go, Kamin. I have to see if they're all right." She picked up a warm jumper from the clothes-basket, pulling it over her head. "Get something to eat from the kitchen. Don't worry if I'm not back by tomorrow morning. Terror Mountain's a long journey in a storm like this."

"Take me with you," Kamin pleaded. He didn't like to be left alone on such a dreary night. It made him think too much about the past, and the time before he became one of Avie's foster pets.

"You'll be fine here." Tess grabbed her rucksack and ran down the hall, slamming the front door behind her.

It was dark, and Kamin was alone in the empty house. All at once, his past nightmares seemed to come back to haunt him.

"Tess!" he yelled after her. "Tessacaroline!"

_I have to bring her back, _Kamin thought dizzily. For some reason, his thoughts were muddled and he couldn't seem to think logically or clearly. _If she doesn't come back now, I'll wake up and find it was all a dream. I'll be back in my little room at the Adoption Centre, with no-one but that Techo to take care of me. _

Opening the window, he screamed his new owner's name into the night.

"Tess? TESS!"

There was no answer.

The tiredness of the day seemed to catch up with Kamin. Still hoarsely whispering Tess's name, he felt his paws slip from the windowsill as he fell into the soft cushions of his owner's comfortable armchair. He didn't remember falling asleep.


	2. With Them, Alone

**Recognition**

**Part II**

I don't own Neopets.

The pain in Kamin's head woke him from his uneasy sleep. Dizzy and disoriented, he couldn't think for several moments where he was. Then, it came to him. He was in his new home, lying on the sofa waiting for Tess…

_Tess?_

Kamin tried to speak the word, but nothing came out. Puzzled, he tried again.

_Tess? Are you there?_

Again, no sound. The young Acara realised for the first time how dry his mouth felt, and how much his throat ached. That was it! He was ill. He remembered the dizzy feeling from last night, and how he'd fallen asleep without warning. Shouting for Tess must have been the final straw for his poor throat.

Climbing down from the sofa, Kamin padded into the kitchen, in need of something to drink. A bottle of milk was still standing on the bench, left from his new owner's unfinished cookery efforts. The Acara drank it thirstily and with only a small hint of guilt. The coolness of the drink soothed his throat, but little more.

_Can I talk now? _No, it appeared he couldn't. At least the throbbing of his headache had cooled, though he was still dizzy.

He would go to bed, he decided, climbing the stairs step by painful step. When Tess came back, she would care for him. Pulling the covers off the bed she'd pointed out as his, Kamin huddled in amongst the blankets, shivering silently, hovering in and out of feverish sleep.

Suddenly, a sound outside caught his attention. Through the open window, he heard the flapping of wings, and voices, frantic voices.

"No! Take us back, now!"

"She's right!" A louder voice was yelling now, drowning out the pleading of the first. "You can't force a Neopet to go somewhere against its will! You're not our owner!"

"As an agent—" there was a sound of struggle—"of the Defenders of Neopia, I am _authorised _to bring you back here where you'll be safe. Now go inside."

"But what about Haruna?" One of the unseen voices sounded close to tears. "We haven't found her yet! She could still be up there!"

"Yeah!" Wings flapped outside, and there was a squawk of alarm. "Take us back! Take us--"

"Get inside!"

Then there was a clicking sound in the front hall. Someone had opened the door.

Kamin stared out of the window, pulling himself to his paws. The room spun and whirled around his ears as he tried to stay upright, but he got a view of the proceedings below.

A beautiful green Buzz and a blue Kyrii in spectacles were being shoved forcibly through the front door into the hall. The Buzz was in floods of tears; her companion was trying to struggle against the powerful yellow Eyrie that was pushing him indoors.

"Please! We have to go back and find Haruna! Tess! Come and tell this Eyrie we've got to go back!"

Their only answer was the door being slammed in their faces.

"Tess! Tess!" The Kyrii yelled Kamin's owner's name at the top of his voice. "Tessacaroline, where are you?"

"She's not here…" The little Buzz was almost incoherent in anxiousness. "Where is Tess? Where is she?"

_Who are you? _Kamin's lips formed the words, but nothing could be heard. _What are you doing in my house?_

"Tess! _Tess!_" The Buzz began hovering around the house, obviously frightened.

_You two! _Kamin gasped soundlessly. _Here I am! Listen to me! I know where Tess is! She's my owner, she told me!_

With a whirring of wings, the Buzz child flew into his room. The draught she made flapped the blankets from the bed, sending them scattering to the floor. "Tess? Tess!" she yelled, throwing open cupboard doors and rattling boxes. Kamin sat in the centre of the bed, unable to move with weariness and terror.

"She isn't here, Ameth." The Kyrii walked in, taking a seat on the end of the bed as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure she's all right, though, wherever she is. Our Tess can take care of herself."

_Our Tess? _It suddenly hit Kamin who the intruders must be.

"But Jonacqui!" The Buzz was still upset. "We can't leave without telling Tess where we're going. Aren't we going to save Haruna?"

"Of course. I mean, of course not. That is, she won't need saving." Jonacqui was stumbling over his words. "It takes a lot to do harm to a Ghost Neopet, little sister. Haruna's probably fine."

Kamin heard the words without understanding them. The reality of the situation was coming to him.

_I'm a prisoner in my own house._

Amethynn and Jonacqui? The names were familiar now. Through the pain of his headache, he remembered something Tess had said about a Buzz and a Kyrii. The two intruders were his new brother and sister.

Concentrating, the young Acara managed to lift one paw out of the bed. Then another. Amethynn was still in the doorway. If he could get as far as the landing, he could tug her wing or push the door back and forth. Anything to make his presence known.

One pawstep at a time, he crossed the room.

He was halfway across the rug when the door slammed in front of him. On the other side, he heard Ameth hovering anxiously down the stairs. His energy completely gone, Kamin collapsed on the carpet, falling back into his dreams.

...----------------...

When Kamin woke, what little light there was had faded. His room was as dark as a shadow and completely silent, but a tantalising smell was drifting from downstairs.

Kamin pulled himself onto his paws. Although his steps still wobbled, to his satisfaction he could walk. Pushing open the door, he began to descend, one stair at a time.

Ameth was sitting in the living-room, her wings drooping as she sipped at a glass of water. She didn't even notice the opening of the door behind her. It was clear there'd been no word of Haruna— or Tess— yet.

_Amethynn?_ Kamin called, then cursed silently. It seemed that his partial recovery hadn't restored his voice. Instead, he padded closer.

Jonacqui appeared from the kitchen, holding a bowl of soup. "Here you go, little sister. It's not as good as Tess would make, but I'm sure it's edible." He smiled weakly.

Ameth toyed with the spoon, not really hungry.

Kamin saw his moment. Jumping onto the coffee table, he picked up Ameth's glass and lifted it as high as he could.

For a moment, he thought that the Buzz wasn't going to look at him. That worry was gone after a second. Staring directly at him, Ameth screamed as loudly as she could.

"What is it, little sister? You didn't spill the soup?"

Ameth pressed herself against the sofa, her eyes still fixed on Kamin. "Jon, that beaker…" She stuttered. "It's moving by itself."

But without his glasses, Jon saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Don't talk nonsense, sweetie. That's impossible."

Kamin set the glass down, quietly and anxiously. Ameth shook her head furiously. "It did move, Jon, it did!"

"You're tired, and you're worried, little sister." Jon lifted the little Buzz in his arms, hugging her tight. "It's not surprising you're seeing weird things. Your mind's all of a fret. I'm sure you'll be OK once Tess comes back."

_No! _Kamin gasped soundlessly. _See me! I'm here!_

He picked up the soup bowl, but Ameth had already fluttered away, sniffling softly as she tried not to think of Tess. Jon gave the hovering bowl a puzzled glance, but Kamin's strength was still weak. Bowl and spoon dropped to the floor, and Jon shook his head before walking away.

...--------------...

Ameth's room was quiet and peaceful. Jonacqui laid his sister in the little bed, tucking her in gently amongst the sheets. Reaching out to take a Poogle doll from his paws, she curled up tightly beneath the covers, as if they could shelter her from everything.

After Jon had left, Kamin sat alone on the rug, knowing that he didn't even cast a shadow beneath the soft glow of Ameth's night-light.

_I'm not even a ghost,_ he thought, resting his head on his paws. _Even ghosts can make themselves seen. Even when I didn't have an owner, or a home, I had people around me that cared. Now, I'm a nobody._

Lost in his sadness, he buried his head in the soft fur of his paws, wishing he was someone else.

Slowly, Kamin became aware of a small, unhappy sound. Raising himself onto his paws, he looked around the room.

It didn't take long to find the source of the sound. Ameth was crying, sobbing into her pillow as she lay awake. The little Buzz looked exhausted, but she still trembled in her tears, unable to sleep.

Kamin felt a rush of guilt as he watched her. _I've barely been here a day, _he thought. _Ameth has lost her owner and her sister, and she doesn't know when they'll come back. _He hung his head once more, this time in shame. _I was so obsessed with making myself seen that I didn't notice how miserable she is. _

Pressing his ear to the floorboards, he heard the distant sound of another Neopet crying, more softly this time. _Jonacqui. He misses Tess and… what was her name? Haruna… just as much. But here he is, trying to be strong so Ameth won't know._

Hardly knowing what he was doing, Kamin laid one paw on Ameth's shoulder, stroking her gently as he'd seen Jon do.

_Shhh, _he told her silently. _Shhh, little sister. It's all right. I'm here._

Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the Buzz began to uncurl, and her breathing became more peaceful. With her arms wrapped around the Poogle doll, her tears subsided as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

As Kamin watched his adopted sister, his anger and fear began to fade for the first time, to be replaced with an emotion he'd never thought he'd feel towards the oblivious little Buzz. A tear trickled down his cheek, losing itself in his fur.

_I can't talk. I can't be seen. But there must be something I can do for you, little sister._

_...-----..._

Jonacqui slept badly that night. Dreams of Tess and Haruna haunted him as he tried to rest. Eventually, he decided to make himself some hot chocolate. Looking into Ameth's room, he saw his little sister sleeping peacefully in her own bed. Envious, Jon padded as quietly as he could to the kitchen.

As he lifted the kettle, Jon thought he heard the latch click in the front hall. Setting down the kettle on its hob, he ran through the house towards the front door, suddenly frantic with worry and hope.

"Tess…?"

There was no-one in the hall. The door stood firmly shut in front of him, with a few streaked raindrops on the paint the only evidence that it had ever been open—blown open by the wind, most likely, before swinging shut on its hinges once more. Jon sighed and turned away, feeling far wearier than before.

In the darkness outside, no-one noticed how the raindrops seemed to dissolve in mid-air as they touched the figure of an Acara, walking alone with his eyes on the northern stars.


End file.
